


The first time

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:30:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: It never works the way you hope the first time.





	The first time

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** thanks for reading :)

Harry watched on. He knew this was going to be hard for Hermione, as it was her first time, and the first time never goes well. Ron was clearly in control. He knew what he was doing, trying his best to help her relax, obviously wanting her to enjoy herself. 

But the expression on her face--something said it would have to take time to get to that point. Harry stared as Ron moved closer. He could see Hermione holding her breath for the worst, he could see her hand trembling as she reached up, her eyes were wide with shock.

'Nobody is good the first time,' Harry murmured to himself.

Hermione had allowed herself to get talked into this situation, and here she was with Ron in front of the fireplace in the common room. Harry watched as her unease changed to distress. 

Ron boldly pushed forward, grinning with anticipation. Harry knew from experience that his best mate loved the feel of it, and that for Ron, there was nothing better in the world, the rush of it all. He drew in a breath, his heart pounding in his chest as Ron moved in for the kill. 

Ron cast a sideways glance to Harry before looking into Hermione's eyes. She knew it was about to happen. Ron plunged forward with a cry of happiness and Hermione gasped. 

'Ron!' she cried, her hands curling into fists. 

 Harry burst out into a fit of giggles at her irritation. Hermione jumped up and stormed off to her dormitory. 

"I knew it!" Ron yelled triumphantly, knocking his chair over as he performed a sort of victory dance and drawing appreciative smiles from the few Gryffindors left in the room. "I'm better than Hermione at chess! He laughed heartily as he reset the game pieces. 

"Who's next?"


End file.
